Sleepless
by TheDoctor'sCompanionAndLover
Summary: A tragic story following the human doctor and rose in the parallel universe.


Doctor's heart was racing, his breath hitched in his throat as the music started playing. He turned around, everyone was standing for the bride. He felt his heart skip a beat as he saw her, Rose. Her father walking her down the isle, but the Doctor's eyes were locked on Rose, the beautiful Rose. Her short blonde hair was in soft curls just past her shoulders, the light make up complimented her chocolate brown eyes, her wedding gown long, white as snow, and fit her perfectly. Her father almost reluctantly let her go. Rose smiled at the Doctor. He smiled back then glanced to Rose's mother, who obviously was, but was trying to hide that she was crying.

When Rose stepped up next to the Doctor at the alter, Doctor removed her veil. Revealing her glossy eyes. She was about to cry. But Rose wasn't upset, just so happy she couldn't contain herself. Same with the Doctor, just looking at her made his heart flutter.

After the exchanging of vows Doctor smiled as the priest said, "you may kiss the bride." He leaned forward and met Rose halfway. He pulled her closer and spun her around. There were happy cheers. When the two pulled apart they weren't paying attention to anyone or anything else just each other.

"How long are you going to stay with me?" The Doctor whispered with a big grinned, repeating his old words.

"Forever & Ever..." Rose smiled back.

* * *

It had been about three years since their wedding. Doctor was an author, and Rose worked at a little shop. Recently though she had stayed home, she had felt sick. She had gone to see a doctor, and then returned home, with news that no one would want.

The Doctor returned home from grocery shopping. He wanted in and set the bags on the kitchen table. "Rose?" He looked around, usually his wife greeted him with a warm smile, and a hug or kiss, he didn't hear a sound through out the house. It worried him a little. He walked into the other room and looked up the stairs.

She was on the top step, head in her hands, he could hear her crying. His heart sunk, he knew she hadn't felt well and that she was going to see a doctor. He told her not to assume the worst, but it seems that's what she got.

He slowly walked up the stairs, the quiet air made it more tense. Yet the only sounds were the creak of the stairs and her quiet sobs. He walked all the way up and sat next to her. She lifted her head and looked at him, she had obviously been crying a while. Her eyes were red, and black streaks of mascara ran down her face. His heart completely stopped, and his voice caught in his throat.

"What happened..." He managed to choke out after a minute.

She forced herself to stop crying again, she tried to catch her breath. She moved closer and wrapped her arms around him, taking comfort in his arms. They stayed like that for a moment, until she pulled away and wiped her eyes. She looked him in the eyes.

"I was diagnosed with cancer... And-" she stopped and looked away closing her eyes tight. His face drained of color, and he felt ready to faint. She took another long pause before looking at him again. "It's terminal..."

He gasped quietly. She hugged him tightly again and sobbed into his jacket. That's when his entire world was torn apart.

* * *

Doctor kissed Rose's forehead when he noticed she finally fell asleep. He carefully got out of bed and walked down stairs. It was a year since the diagnoses. She was getting weaker, thinner, even paler, which was not only painful for Rose but painful for the doctor, to watch her wither away right in front of him. He walked to the back yard. The Sky was clear and the stars sparkled brightly, the night air was cool, and prickled his warm skin.

He felt anger surge in his chest, forever, they promised forever, even before he was human. Now to be torn from him. She was the love of his life, the very purpose of this clone's existence. He paced for a minute looking at the stars and half moon.

"Why now!" He cried, "I need her! I love her! Why couldn't we just battle through it like all of our travels! Through thick and thin, good and bad!" he paused and wiped his eyes, "she always made it! She is always so strong..."

He plopped down in the stiff patio chair. He leaned forward and held his head in his hands. "Look at me... She's being so much stronger than I am..."

"Doctor?" He heard Rose's faint voice. He sat up and looked to the door. Rose was standing, leaning against the door way, half awake.

"What are you doing up?" He asked.

"You weren't next to me, I wondered where you went." She yawned. He walked over to her. She noticed he was upset but didn't mention it she was sure she knew what was wrong. She walked back in with him but staggered a little. He caught her.

"Careful..." He whispered. He picked her up. She was to tired to protest. She leaned her head against him. He could smell her faint perfume as he carried her up to the bedroom and laid her down, covering her in blankets, and he laid next to her. Yet he didn't sleep.

* * *

Only a month later, he staggered into the house. She was gone. He was returning from her funeral. He looked around, the house cold and empty. An echo of her. She couldn't come back, he couldn't see her again. He shut the door. Doctor shuffled into the dining room, he used the table for support. The entire funeral he was completely silent, emotionless. He could hold it anymore, when he saw the picture of her on the cabinet.

He screamed and threw the table to the side and turned and turned over the small coffee table, the vase on it fell to the hard wood floor and shattered, same with the wedding picture of him and Rose.

He collapsed to his hands and knees, sobbing. Not even feeling the glass cut open one of his palms. He reached his trembling hands to the picture. He picked it up and held it close, hugging it to his chest and crying.

"You said forever..." He whispered.

* * *

A week before...

Rose was laying in bed, she was too week to move, she was almost ghost like, and as thin as a skeleton. He was sitting at her side, in a chair, head in his hands. He couldn't look at her without feeling like his heart was being torn out his chest. But she could hardly speak too.

"Doctor..." She rasped. He could just barely hear her and looked up.

"Yes my dear." He asked, he reached a hand to her face, she was sweating slightly, "you have a but of a fever... Do you want me to get you water."

Her hands were shaking to where he could see it. She took his hand and weakly intertwined their fingers together, "Im dying now Doctor..."

"No." He shook his head. "You can't be..." He choked, "forever."

She weakly smiled. "Yes... Forever... I love... You..." He said, as her eyes fluttered closed.

He froze and his lips quivered. "Rose... Rose! No! No! Please!" He sat on the edge of the bed and cradled her body.


End file.
